


Cometh the Hour

by Nekromika



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood, Fighting, Hollow Form, King of Hell, King!Ichigo, Other, Politics, Revenge, Violence, Winter War, instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekromika/pseuds/Nekromika
Summary: What if Ichigo were so much more than a Hybrid between Shinigami, Quincy and Hollow?Born the vessel of the King of Hell and Hueco Mundo, Ichigo awakens during his fight with Ulquiorra.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Cometh the Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Kurosaki’s fight against Ulquiorra. The idea came to me while listening to ‘Cometh the hour’ on Youtube and wouldn’t leave me alone.  
> So here we are.

„Fucking hell! Snap out of it, Kurosaki!” Ishida yelled at the beast his comrade had turned into. The orange-haired teen didn’t even so much as flinch – nor glance into his direction. His attention was fixed upon the black-winged Hollow in front of him with which he had been fighting for some time.

Ishida had no idea how it happened. One second Kurosaki was falling to the ground – his brown eyes dull and lifeless.

And in the next. He was standing again. A mask on his face and horns sprouting out of his head, and his eyes - his eyes glowing a fiery red. His body was pure white, with lines of black running down his torso and arms, his hand and feet had turned into claws. But the most fear inducing thing about him weren’t the claws or demonic eyes – it was the hollow hole sitting in the middle of his chest.

Ishida had no idea why his friend had turned into a complete Hollow. He had thought that the other Shinigami/ Hollow Hybrids had taught him how to control his powers.

Yet here they were. With Ichigo looking like the spawn of Satan. As if hell itself had spat him out.

A _monster._

Without mercy Ichigo – no not Ichigo, not anymore – the monster attacked the 4th Espada. Hacking at him and blasting ceros as if there was no tomorrow. And now – with his enemy as good as dead and disintegrating in front of him – he still didn’t seem to be stopping. His fire-spewing eyes flying back and forth between the dying Ulquiorra and Orihime.

As if he was searching for his next prey.

“Kurosaki!” He yelled once again. To his surprise the monster reacted. It lifted its pure black sword and threw it at him.

The next thing he knew was pain. A piercing pain spreading through his abdomen as the sword pinned his body to one of the many pillars surrounding him. His vision was swimming as he looked downwards.

Blood was gushing out around the sword in his stomach, splattering the ground at his feet. A cough was building in the back of his throat, he released it only to feel warm blood dribbling down his chin.

A woman seemed to be screaming. Orihime? It was the last thing he knew before he was surrounded by darkness.

…

The Kurosaki boy had proven himself to be a mightier foe than anticipated. Really, who could have known that he would turn into a full-fledged Hollow.

Dispassionately Ulquiorra watched as the boy attacked one of his own friends without hesitation or mercy.

“Are you still in there, boy?” He inquired, green gaze boring into red. “You are no longer able to distinguish between enemy and friend, are you?” He added, his question gentler and carrying more pity than expected coming from the Espada.

He stepped closer.

The other’s gaze tracked every single one of his moves, a low growl leaving his throat as Ulquiorra stopped but a few feet in front of him. The Espada raised his hand – one could assume in placation – but then again, it would probably be lost on the beast standing in front of him.

Orihime was watching the events from the sidelines fearfully. She was itching to run closer and check on Ishida but did not dare to, for fear of being discovered by the monster in front of her.

“I am dying.” The emotionless voice of Ulquiorra informed both her and the monster. “Woman…I think…I know now where this heart of yours lies.” He said, casting a look at her. His outstretched hand was still pointing towards Kurosaki. “Hopefully, boy, this will be enough to stop you.”

His hand began to glow, a sickly green hue surrounding it. The beast growled more loudly, the warning clear as it readied itself for the attack coming for the black-haired Espada.

“Wake.” Ulquiorra spoke.

The beast froze. In the next second it fell to the ground and started withering uncontrollably.

Ulquiorra cast one last look at Orihime, his hand directed itself at her. As if he was offering her his help.

“Thank you…woman.” He spoke before his body disintegrated into dust.

Orihime was staring at the proceedings not knowing what she was meant to do. Checking on Ishida won over stepping closer and inspecting what was happening to Kurosaki.

She made quick work of removing the sword in his abdomen. Throwing it was far away as she bodily could. Her shield formed around Ishida instantly. Here eyes flickered back and forth between the closing wound in Ishida’s abdomen to the beast which was still withering in agony on the ground.

Her attention however was pulled back towards the black-haired teen in front of her as a small groan left him and his eyes fluttered open.

“Inoue…?” He rasped. “…Kurosaki, where is…he?”

Orihime’s head snapped around. She stared at the empty spot on the ground where Kurosaki had been lying on mere seconds ago.

“I-I don’t know! He was there…just a second ago! Ishida-kun! Ulquiorra-san did something to him…I don’t know what it was, but it made Kurosaki-kun fall down and he stared screaming…terribly…” She told him, voice falling quieted to the end but panic still evident in her fluttering large eyes and the slight tremble in her speech.

“Shit…” Ishida cursed, twisting his body around as much as it was possible to him, to get a look of his surroundings. “Heal me quickly Orihime. If he’s still this… _monster_ …we have to run as fast as we can.”

“No…need.” A wavering voice informed them. As one, the two teens turned towards their right.

Orihime gasped and scurried backwards, trying to get as much space as she could between herself and the monster.

“Inoue…it’s me…Ishida…” The monster called.

Ishida swallowed heavily. “…Kurosaki?” He asked, disbelieve coloring his words.

“Yes…” The monster – Kurosaki – nodded. “I…have I done this…?” He asked, his voice quieting as he stared at the wound in Ishida’s stomach.

Ishida’s lips thinned. “I am fine, Kurosaki. Orihime will have me healed in no time…What has happened to you?”

“I…remember.” Kurosaki said.

“R-remember?” Orihime inquired shakily, Ishida could see the quivering of her hands as he grasped the cloth of her skirt in anxiety.

“Yes…I can remember…what I am…who I am…” Kurosaki said.

“So, you know that you are Kurosaki Ichigo? At least some good news, I was afraid we would have to kill you if you hadn’t.” Ishida informed him.

“No…not just Kurosaki Ichigo. That is my name…but I know who I was born to be…” Kurosaki said, his gaze wandering from them towards the hole leading downwards and back into Las Noches.


End file.
